


We should have dinner. Together.

by StorgeAgape



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Gen, Inner voice, Massage, Pancakes, Sensory Exploration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorgeAgape/pseuds/StorgeAgape
Summary: Timeline: 2x12, a version of the pancakes date.Will have up to 3 chapters.Rating may change because sexy times in chapter 2.I may rewrite a season 3 AU off that one.





	We should have dinner. Together.

Don’t be anxious now. You proposed the dinner, is her who suggested pancakes, for dinner or breakfast, we’ll see. You have to actually talk about Lucy and everything, you know clearing that is crucial for the safety of both of you since the town is taking sides on Rev plans, assuming can lead to misunderstandings and none of you can have that now. Is not like you had never talked or came over before, you’ve known each other for a year, you confide, support and trust on each other, and she kissed you. You are not just each other’s partner anymore, you know that, and as she said “we gotta do things our own way, from now on is just you and me”. No more secrets or assumptions, all cards should lay on the table. For a while you’ve been thinking she was uninterested, although you not know clear what it is but you know you like her, so whatever will happen is what you’d both want to happen, regardless of one name or other. You know she’ll understand. You’ll find your way together. Leave your bagagge outside and just enjoy the night.

On her part is not like she hasn’t noticed the slight changes. Since she made that “you look nice in dark clothing” comment, he got to wear more of those to her aesthetic enjoyment. And she’d meant the kiss, both know that, and she can’t deny she had replayed that look he gave her proposing tonight. And that cologne today, ok, focus Audrey. Yesterday she was nervous too, caught her off guard, and is not like she is not interested, she just thought he wasn’t. Wasn’t he cute when she suggested pancakes and he got the innuendo it might be for breakfast and what might imply? She not has any particular expectations, maybe clear some stuff, know if they are on the same page or not yet. She won’t pressure and the less she wants is to hurt him. And different expectations can be hurtful, but she doesn’t know if things will go that way, should she clear that beforehand even if it feels awkward? Is not like she is a serious dating expert, she is not even sure if he’d want that either, she doesn’t know what would work for them. She has been noticing his boundaries along this year, what seems to overwhelm or confuse him, and she understands. She is not sure she could only fool around, she knows it won’t be that, it can’t be that for any of them. Audrey you are thinking too far, maybe he just wants to talk after all? You know most the times he is unaware to flirting and innuendos.

Finally a knock on the door is heard. After leaving the glasses of wine at the table she opens the door.  
“Nathan, you are early. Come on in” Audrey says waving her hands. Ok, she is a bit nervous too.  
The first thing Nathan notices getting in is not just the pancakes, which briefly confuses him about the breakfast part, is the smell of scented candles. The same she brought on their first case: lilies and lilac. The second is that there’s wine at the table. And she has kissed his cheek as greeting.  
“Want some help?” Nathan offers more out of nervousness than chivalry per se, if he is busy he won’t overthink. He shouldn’t, he knows her well, so why there’s that bit of nervousness still?  
“Is almost all ready. You can set the fire if you want” Audrey offers. Nathan gets to the task. As he finishes they share a look after which he quickly looks down, before walking to the table. She nods and both sit.  
“Pancakes are almost ready” Audrey comments. He nods.  
“Wine?” He asks holding the bottle about to serve their glasses. She nods.  
“So, um, what did Lucy told you? It was Lucy, right?” Nathan asks her.   
“Yes, it was her. She was waiting for the visit.” Audrey says and glances at him, he nods her to continue.  
“She said that I was there 27 years ago. That I said I had her memories, which I did. That I had been staying in Haven for a while, helping with the Troubles. That someone died, and I discovered what caused them and how to end them. But a few months later Simon, Duke’s father was after me there” Audrey tells him, exchanging curious looks between them.  
“So Lucy knew how to end the Troubles? Do you remember anything about that?” Nathan asks her.  
“I don’t remember anything. I don’t know how it all makes sense” Audrey replies, he notices her distress.  
“Hey, we’ll figure that out, trust me. You are not alone in that” Nathan offers, gently touching her palm on the table. She looks at him and their hands then smiles.  
“So, what about you? What did Garland told you?” Audrey asks him.  
“Not much. That he missed the rain. I think pancakes will get cold” Nathan offers glancing at the stove.  
“I’m going to get it out of you anyways so try to stall all you want, I know how to interrogate” Audrey reminds him, going to serve the pancakes as she knows he likes from that other time they had pancakes. Nathan nods to himself, should he tell her? How much? Garland’s warning doesn’t make much sense to him either.  
Pancakes finished, they move to talk on the couch. Sat side by side.  
“So, what did he said?” Audrey tries again.  
“Thinking back about Lucy, according to Simon, she killed him, and Sarah killed Roy. But Duke says their Trouble is they kill the Trouble. If she found a way to end them, why would they be after her? Doesn’t make sense” Nathan reasons.  
“You are skipping my question, Wuornos” Audrey points out.  
“I’m trying to help solve the bigger picture” Nathan answers. Ok, so let’s lay all the cards then, Audrey decides before replying.  
“I confronted Teagues. They knew. They knew Lucy and before that it was Sarah. I don’t know why they didn’t told me before. In fact they gave me something that belonged to Sarah. A ring” Audrey says going to her night stand drawer to show him the ring.  
“Chief too. I asked him why he didn’t told you. He not gave me quite an answer” Nathan offers.  
“You talked about me?” Audrey asks him surprised, approaching the couch, ring in the handkerchief.  
“I told him you killed the Rev. He was cheerful you did” Nathan tells her inspecting the ring.  
“Wait a minute, I’ve seen a similar one before” Nathan says unbuttoning his shirt to bring out Garland’s.  
“The dinner is going fine but I think you are going a few steps ahead yet Nathan” Audrey jokes at his gesture unbuttoning this first two, unawaredly showing a glimpse of his chest.  
“Garland had a similar one. Look. Why?” Nathan tells her showing her the ring.  
“Ok, this is odd. Those look quite older than Vincent. Still why did they had a similar one? Did your dad ever told you about it? Are there more?” Audrey asks him.  
“I didn’t even knew he had one. He never told me. It has no names, and looks quite older than him. Anyways, why did Teagues had another one? Are there more?” Nathan asks confused. Audrey leaves Sarah’s ring at the coffee table.  
“Anyways back at Garland. His ghost comes back and you talk about me? Why?” Audrey asks him curious. Nathan looks down, takes a deep breath and looks at her again. She deserves to know, all cards on the table.  
“He sort of wanted to gossip. Said we were getting close. Asked what we are. Said that we can’t be together, because you’d take risks and I should keep you alive because you are too important to the town” Nathan finally says, his eyebrows frowing, doubtful about her reaction.  
“How does you dad knows that? I thought you never talked about that. That you are not interested” Audrey wonders confused. Unconsciously touching her hair, which Nathan notices. He looked shocked at the last part, which she notices, so he’s been interested?  
“We usually don’t. But I don’t know, he came up asking about that” Nathan offers getting nervous rubbing his nape. Audrey notices and decides to change the topic somehow.  
“Ok, so we got that she had two other identities, Lucy which knew Garland, she gave him a ring, Sarah knew Vincent, she gave him another similar ring. Both her nemesis were Crocker. How could I knew how to end the Troubles but I don’t remember? Could be the ring is a way to stop Crocker from going after her? Who am I?” Audrey asks. The last question sinking in.  
“You are you”’ Nathan offers with a comforting smile. She still looks puzzled, glancing worriedly.  
“Maybe you just need them in some way to end the Troubles, that’s all. They have no names and they are older than Vincent. We’ll find the missing pieces, make sense of it and fix it. Ok? You are not alone. You said it yourself, from now own we do things our own way, you and me. You know that whatever happens, I’m here, I promise” Nathan offers glancing at her. She glances at his lips as he speaks, then leans on his side, her hand resting on his chest, feeling the vibration as he keeps speaking, somehow she finds that comforting, Nathan notices.  
“Maybe the memories of their identities come back slowly. You can still make your own. So, no matter who they were or what they did, you are still you, and you choose what to do. You know you make the right choices, at times is tough but you do the right thing, you know that, you know right from wrong, you always do” Nathan offers with a comforting smile, unconsciously cuddling her. She nods letting the words sink in.   
“So, how come you hired a PI?” Audrey asks him after a while in a lower tone, almost like a whisper.  
“To find Lucy, to find answers” Nathan replies, glancing at her to check if she’s ok.  
“To help me find answers about me. Is not just the Troubles, is me, my identity. I don’t know who my parents are, I don’t know how am I related to them. This is so overwhelming at times” Audrey comments, unconsciously leaning her head to his chest for comfort. They remain quiet for a while. He thinks she has fallen asleep. Unconsciously he tenderly caress her cheek and kisses her temple. She looks up and glances at him.  
“We’ll figure that out. You are not alone. I understand, you know you have my back.” Nathan reminds her again, while she glances at him again in a way he is not sure how to read, because he has not seen that look on her before. Nobody has ever helped or cared her like that. She not missed his “I’m trying to protect you” on their previous case, and she knows he meant it, not just work. They like each other, both had for a while, so why waiting anymore?  
“We are not just partners anymore, right?” She asks as briefly glances at his lips, as he glances at hers with that similar look as when he proposed the dinner, trying to not show how nervous he was, and she surges up kissing him as determined as a week ago. He gently holds her face and kisses her back.  
“Pancake kisses” he jokes to lighten the mood, making her smile mid kiss.  
“There’s something else to have some fun while figuring out too, if you want to” Audrey says glancing mischievously, sitting on his lap.  
“That sounds good” Nathan agrees in a whisper as she sits front to front on his lap and caress his nape making him shiver.


End file.
